fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Struck!/Images/1
Titlecard-Love Struck.jpg|Opening Title Card LoveStruck001.jpg LoveStruck002.jpg LoveStruck003.jpg LoveStruck004.jpg LoveStruck005.jpg LoveStruck006.jpg LoveStruck007.jpg LoveStruck008.jpg LoveStruck009.jpg LoveStruck010.jpg LoveStruck011.jpg LoveStruck012.jpg LoveStruck013.jpg LoveStruck014.jpg LoveStruck015.jpg LoveStruck016.jpg LoveStruck017.jpg LoveStruck018.jpg LoveStruck019.jpg LoveStruck020.jpg LoveStruck021.jpg LoveStruck022.jpg LoveStruck023.jpg LoveStruck024.jpg LoveStruck025.jpg LoveStruck026.jpg LoveStruck027.jpg LoveStruck028.jpg LoveStruck029.jpg LoveStruck030.jpg LoveStruck031.jpg LoveStruck032.jpg LoveStruck033.jpg LoveStruck034.jpg LoveStruck035.jpg LoveStruck036.jpg LoveStruck037.jpg LoveStruck038.jpg LoveStruck039.jpg LoveStruck040.jpg LoveStruck041.jpg LoveStruck042.jpg LoveStruck043.jpg LoveStruck044.jpg LoveStruck045.jpg LoveStruck046.jpg LoveStruck047.jpg LoveStruck048.jpg LoveStruck049.jpg LoveStruck050.jpg LoveStruck051.jpg LoveStruck052.jpg LoveStruck053.jpg LoveStruck054.jpg|"Oh, I love Valentine's Day!" LoveStruck055.jpg|"Me too. Valentine's Day is the only day I can..." LoveStruck056.jpg|"...try to get a kiss from Trixie Tang..." LoveStruck057.jpg|"...and not violate the restraining order!" LoveStruck058.jpg LoveStruck059.jpg LoveStruck060.jpg LoveStruck061.jpg LoveStruck062.jpg|"Please be Trixie! Please be Trixie!" LoveStruck063.jpg|It doesn't look like it is Trixie. LoveStruck064.jpg|Nope, it's Tootie. LoveStruck065.jpg LoveStruck066.jpg|"I love you, Timmy!" LoveStruck067.jpg|Now she's going to have to replace that doll. LoveStruck068.jpg|"Aaaaah! Not Tootie!" LoveStruck069.jpg LoveStruck070.jpg LoveStruck071.jpg|"Maybe she'll be your first Valentine's Day kiss." LoveStruck072.jpg|"I want it to be Trixie!" LoveStruck073.jpg LoveStruck074.jpg|"I've got an arrow..." LoveStruck075.jpg|"...with your name on it!" LoveStruck076.jpg|"And come tomorrow..." LoveStruck077.jpg|"...I'm using it any way I want!" LoveStruck078.jpg LoveStruck079.jpg LoveStruck080.jpg LoveStruck081.jpg LoveStruck082.jpg LoveStruck083.jpg LoveStruck084.jpg LoveStruck085.jpg LoveStruck086.jpg|"I gotta convince Cupid that Trixie's my special someone!" LoveStruck087.jpg LoveStruck088.jpg|Elmer and his girlfriend running up to hug each other LoveStruck089.jpg|Elmer and his girlfriend hugging LoveStruck090.jpg LoveStruck091.jpg|Chester! What are you doing in my locker? LoveStruck092.jpg LoveStruck093.jpg LoveStruck094.jpg|"I'm making old love new again." LoveStruck095.jpg LoveStruck096.jpg LoveStruck097.jpg|"I can't give this to Trixie!" LoveStruck098.jpg|"Remember what happened last year?" LoveStruck099.jpg LoveStruck100.jpg LoveStruck101.jpg LoveStruck102.jpg LoveStruck103.jpg|I brought a pony. LoveStruck104.jpg LoveStruck105.jpg|I brought a love potion. LoveStruck106.jpg LoveStruck107.jpg|Oh, this oughta be good... LoveStruck108.jpg|"I brought..." LoveStruck109.jpg|"...a crudely-drawn card!" LoveStruck110.jpg|She is not amused. LoveStruck111.jpg|"PULL!" LoveStruck112.jpg|Trixie's bodyguard pulls that lever. LoveStruck113.jpg|She's not gonna kiss you, dude. LoveStruck114.jpg LoveStruck115.jpg LoveStruck116.jpg LoveStruck117.jpg LoveStruck118.jpg LoveStruck119.jpg LoveStruck120.jpg LoveStruck121.jpg LoveStruck122.jpg LoveStruck123.jpg LoveStruck124.jpg LoveStruck125.jpg|Wanda is not amused. LoveStruck126.jpg LoveStruck127.jpg LoveStruck128.jpg LoveStruck129.jpg LoveStruck130.jpg LoveStruck131.jpg LoveStruck132.jpg LoveStruck133.jpg LoveStruck134.jpg LoveStruck135.jpg LoveStruck136.jpg LoveStruck137.jpg LoveStruck138.jpg LoveStruck139.jpg LoveStruck140.jpg LoveStruck141.jpg LoveStruck142.jpg|Women like me who carve their names into trees. LoveStruck143.jpg LoveStruck144.jpg LoveStruck145.jpg LoveStruck146.jpg LoveStruck147.jpg|I love Timmy! LoveStruck148.jpg|I want to hug him! LoveStruck149.jpg LoveStruck150.jpg|Well, I want to torture him and singe him to death! LoveStruck151.jpg|(insert evil maniac laugh here) LoveStruck152.jpg LoveStruck153.jpg LoveStruck154.jpg LoveStruck155.jpg LoveStruck156.jpg LoveStruck157.jpg LoveStruck158.jpg LoveStruck159.jpg LoveStruck160.jpg LoveStruck161.jpg LoveStruck162.jpg LoveStruck163.jpg LoveStruck164.jpg LoveStruck165.jpg LoveStruck166.jpg LoveStruck167.jpg LoveStruck168.jpg LoveStruck169.jpg LoveStruck170.jpg LoveStruck171.jpg LoveStruck172.jpg LoveStruck173.jpg LoveStruck174.jpg LoveStruck175.jpg LoveStruck176.jpg LoveStruck177.jpg LoveStruck178.jpg LoveStruck179.jpg LoveStruck180.jpg LoveStruck181.jpg LoveStruck182.jpg LoveStruck183.jpg LoveStruck184.jpg LoveStruck185.jpg LoveStruck186.jpg LoveStruck187.jpg LoveStruck188.jpg LoveStruck189.jpg LoveStruck190.jpg LoveStruck191.jpg LoveStruck192.jpg LoveStruck193.jpg LoveStruck194.jpg LoveStruck195.jpg LoveStruck196.jpg LoveStruck197.jpg LoveStruck198.jpg LoveStruck199.jpg LoveStruck200.jpg LoveStruck201.jpg LoveStruck202.jpg LoveStruck203.jpg LoveStruck204.jpg LoveStruck205.jpg LoveStruck206.jpg LoveStruck207.jpg LoveStruck208.jpg LoveStruck209.jpg LoveStruck210.jpg LoveStruck211.jpg LoveStruck212.jpg LoveStruck213.jpg|"Well at least things can't get any worse!" LoveStruck214.jpg|Looks like they did. LoveStruck215.jpg LoveStruck216.jpg LoveStruck217.jpg|"Who'd want to be his Valentine?" LoveStruck218.jpg LoveStruck219.jpg LoveStruck220.jpg|"I would!" LoveStruck221.jpg|"I think..." LoveStruck222.jpg|"...he's dreamy!" LoveStruck223.jpg|Tootie's declaration causes the girls to laugh even harder. LoveStruck224.jpg LoveStruck225.jpg|Timmy shoves Tootie away because he doesn't want her to be his valentine. LoveStruck226.jpg|Timmy yells at the girls to stop laughing at him. LoveStruck227.jpg|"Valentine!" LoveStruck228.jpg|"Come back!" LoveStruck229.jpg|Timmy runs away from Tootie as fast as he can. LoveStruck230.jpg|Tootie fails at hide-and-seek. LoveStruck231.jpg LoveStruck232.jpg|"Maybe you should just let Tootie be your Valentine." LoveStruck233.jpg LoveStruck234.jpg|Timmy blames Wanda for getting him humiliated in front of the girls from his school. LoveStruck235.jpg LoveStruck236.jpg LoveStruck237.jpg LoveStruck238.jpg LoveStruck239.jpg|Is that the Dimmsdale Dogwood? LoveStruck240.jpg|Timmy sees what Tootie and Trixie wrote about him on the tree. LoveStruck241.jpg LoveStruck242.jpg LoveStruck243.jpg LoveStruck244.jpg LoveStruck245.jpg LoveStruck246.jpg LoveStruck247.jpg LoveStruck248.jpg LoveStruck249.jpg|"He loves me not, he loves me not..." LoveStruck250.jpg LoveStruck251.jpg LoveStruck252.jpg LoveStruck253.jpg|"I love him not, I love him not..." LoveStruck254.jpg LoveStruck255.jpg LoveStruck256.jpg LoveStruck257.jpg LoveStruck258.jpg LoveStruck259.jpg LoveStruck260.jpg LoveStruck261.jpg LoveStruck262.jpg LoveStruck263.jpg LoveStruck264.jpg LoveStruck265.jpg LoveStruck266.jpg LoveStruck267.jpg LoveStruck268.jpg LoveStruck269.jpg LoveStruck270.jpg LoveStruck271.jpg LoveStruck272.jpg LoveStruck273.jpg LoveStruck274.jpg LoveStruck275.jpg LoveStruck276.jpg LoveStruck277.jpg|A huge wall now separates the boys and the girls from each other. LoveStruck278.jpg|Himsdale and Hersville LoveStruck279.jpg LoveStruck280.jpg LoveStruck281.jpg LoveStruck282.jpg LoveStruck283.jpg LoveStruck284.jpg|Hersville is beautiful, isn't it? LoveStruck285.jpg LoveStruck286.jpg LoveStruck287.jpg LoveStruck288.jpg LoveStruck289.jpg LoveStruck290.jpg LoveStruck291.jpg LoveStruck292.jpg LoveStruck293.jpg LoveStruck294.jpg LoveStruck295.jpg LoveStruck296.jpg LoveStruck297.jpg LoveStruck298.jpg LoveStruck299.jpg LoveStruck300.jpg LoveStruck301.jpg LoveStruck302.jpg|Cupid is shocked the boys and girls have been magically separated by a wall. LoveStruck303.jpg LoveStruck304.jpg LoveStruck305.jpg LoveStruck306.jpg LoveStruck307.jpg LoveStruck308.jpg LoveStruck309.jpg LoveStruck310.jpg LoveStruck311.jpg LoveStruck312.jpg LoveStruck313.jpg LoveStruck314.jpg LoveStruck315.jpg LoveStruck316.jpg LoveStruck317.jpg LoveStruck318.jpg LoveStruck319.jpg|It's raining cherubs! LoveStruck320.jpg LoveStruck321.jpg LoveStruck322.jpg LoveStruck323.jpg LoveStruck324.jpg LoveStruck325.jpg LoveStruck326.jpg LoveStruck327.jpg LoveStruck328.jpg LoveStruck329.jpg LoveStruck330.jpg LoveStruck331.jpg LoveStruck332.jpg LoveStruck333.jpg LoveStruck334.jpg LoveStruck335.jpg LoveStruck336.jpg LoveStruck337.jpg LoveStruck338.jpg LoveStruck339.jpg LoveStruck340.jpg|Cupid likes the taste of the coffee. LoveStruck341.jpg|"Yay! all the girls went away!" LoveStruck342.jpg|"Wait a minute! I'm a girl!" LoveStruck343.jpg LoveStruck344.jpg LoveStruck345.jpg LoveStruck346.jpg LoveStruck347.jpg LoveStruck348.jpg LoveStruck349.jpg LoveStruck350.jpg LoveStruck351.jpg LoveStruck352.jpg LoveStruck353.jpg LoveStruck354.jpg LoveStruck355.jpg LoveStruck356.jpg LoveStruck357.jpg LoveStruck358.jpg LoveStruck359.jpg LoveStruck360.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Images Category:Specials